Luna Menguante
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Después de usar la magia de la varita de Star, Marco comienza a desarrollar un deseo que comienza a volverse obsesivo. Él empieza a perder el control. Mientras tanto, una antigua dama puede sacar provecho de eso. ¿Que le pasa a Marco? ¿Que planes hay desde la cárcel de Eclipsa? ¿Puede la mejor persona volverse un monstruo de la nada?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva historia que me ha pedido una amiga. No creo sea muy larga pero trataré de hacerla intensa.**

 **Quizá no se note, pero tambien soy fan de Star VS fuerzas del mal.**

 **Como siempre no sé bien para donde va la historia pero tengo un esbozo en mente.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

* * *

Dentro de las toscas cobijas que le habían proporcionado, un joven se movía inquietamente.

Su cama, típico aditamento campirano que no esbozaba un mínimo de lujo llegaba a crujir incluso, ante los movimientos del muchacho.

Sudaba frío, gesticulaba, parecía que algo le estuviera lastimando desde dentro.

Sufría las indolencias terribles de un obvio mal sueño. Una pesadilla.

-No, Star…¡STAR!- gritó incorporándose el joven de ascendencia latina.

Respiraba con rapidez y profundidad. Agitado por las vivencias oníricas tenía en el pecho un susto terrible. Y un sabor a hierro subiéndole por la garganta.

Con lentitud volteó a ver su mano derecha, morena como toda la vida.

Pero en su sueño, la había visto negra intensa, hasta debajo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- dijo llevándose una mano a la garganta.

No era la primera noche que lo soñaba. Llevaba una semana con terribles pesadillas intermitentes en donde él se veía a sí mismo, diferente. En su mal sueño él tenía alas, alas membranosas, no como las de Star. Y podía volar. Bueno, eso no era tan malo en realidad.

Lo malo era que, en su sueño se sentía fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Poderoso. Sentía su pecho lleno de orgullo y de pronto se le agolpaba en el pecho algo como una necesidad.

-Ese poder se siente bien.- se sinceró consigo mismo el joven y volvió a ver su mano.

-No, esto está mal. Esto está muy mal- y se tapó con la almohada la cabeza acostándose nuevamente.

Últimamente todo sucedía muy rápido, nada era como lo había planeado y generalmente todo estaba saliendo para mal.

Empezando por el asunto de la capa que aún le avergonzaba.

-Que estúpido me debí haber visto presumiendo mi capa- pensaba ya más tranquilo, olvidando un poco que hace unos momentos, deseaba un poder que nunca había tenido.

-Todo para que fuera un triste mantel- dijo sintiendo ese enojo que últimamente le nacía con facilidad.

-Ridículo- se dijo mientras apretaba el puño izquierdo deseando romper algo, mientras, siendo inconsciente de sí mismo. Sus ojos brillaron leve, muy levemente.

Luego el joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza incorporándose nuevamente en la cama,

-Cálmate Marco, cálmate…- dijo en voz alta.

-Fue solo un mal entendido, en el que tú quedaste como un estúpido- dijo y se sorprendió diciéndolo.

En esa semana de pesadillas, había notado que se estaba volviendo menos tolerante.

No era la primera noche que se cuestionaba ese cambio que, curiosamente, solo se daba por las noches. Después de la pesadilla recurrente.

Todo había comenzado desde aquella vez que uso la varita de Star y sintió correr en su cuerpo la poderosa magia de esta. No había comentado nada pero la sensación de sentirse un ser de magia fue indescriptible, y, si quería ser del todo honesto, se moría de ganas por volver a sentirlo.

-Si yo tuviera un poder así, pasaría de ser un escudero a un guardián de todo Mewni- pensó.

-Solo una vez más- dijo sonriendo.

En un lugar de ese mismo castillo, pero en una torre particularmente vigilada, ya hacía en una cama caprichosamente adornada una mujer, en una larga bata y cabello recogido. Los extraños símbolos en sus mejillas adornaban celosamente su rostro, como el de todas las mujeres de su familia.

Se podría decir que dormía boca arriba, con las manos juntas a la altura de su vientre, sin embargo sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin parpadear, la pupila centrada viendo hacia la infinidad del techo sin moverse, como expectante. Como un mecanismo que espera ser detonado.

De pronto, la temperatura del cuarto bajo de súbito. Ningún proceso natural terrestre podría llevar a cabo tan espontáneo paso de 20 a 5 grados en 2 segundos. Era algo a luces sobrenatural.

Los símbolos en las mejillas de Eclipsa brillaron tenuemente, pero ella no movió ni un músculo, manteniendo su mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación. Se sabía que respiraba por el vaho que soltaba su nariz, provocado por el frio.

Y es que una puerta en una habitación muy específica del inmenso castillo se acababa de abrir.

Era Marco, quien observaba a la princesa de Mewni dormir plácidamente.

Sentía sus ojos vacíos y un deseo creciente en el pecho.

" _Toma la varita, y demuestra lo que vales a todos en este reino"_

Y supo que no se detendría.

Hasta que lo vio a él.

Glosarick lo veía fijamente desde la penumbra, sentado en una silla cerca de la cama de Star. No se movía, no decía nada de sus parloteos sin sentido.

Solo lo veía como sabiendo sus intenciones. Como culpándole de algo que pasaría aún.

Marco se retiró de inmediato procurando cerrar la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Al llegar a su cuarto no daba a crédito a lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Su mente se excusaba en el argumento de que solo quería sentir el poder una vez más pero, aun así, era algo indebido. Esto no era como robar sus tijeras dimensionales, que de una u otra manera, eran suyas.

La varita de estar era un objeto de tradición y herencia. Podrá llegar a ser el objeto más preciado del reino.

Y él lo deseaba porque quería sentirse poderoso.

-qué diablos me pasa- dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz.

Luego se recostó para tratar de conciliar el sueño-

En el cuarto donde descansaba una de las más recordadas villanas de Mewni, la temperatura se estabilizó, el brilló en sus mejillas cesó y cerró los ojos lentamente.

Ya sería otro día.

 _-¡Marco detente!- gritaba una bastante maltrecha Star Butterfly mientras, en el aire, veía a dos de sus mejores amigos enzarzados en una batalla grotesca._

 _La noche lo dominaba todo, y estando a las afueras del pueblo, la gente corría despavorida ante el sorpresivo ataque. Entidades de la raza de los lagartos, diversos monstruos y hasta algunos humanos, ya hacían tirados por doquier producto de una sangrienta batalla._

 _Kelly, quien igual estaba bastante golpeada se acercó dónde estaba Star._

 _-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- preguntó a la rubia._

 _-Es Marco- le respondió y señaló al cielo._

 _La escena era terrible, Marco, que había generado unas horrendas alas quien sabe de dónde o porqué, envolvía con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Tom, era su brazo monstruo que, como un terrible tentáculo, asfixiaba al joven demonio quien hacía lo posible por soltarse, sin mucho éxito._

 _-Nunca debiste volver con Star- le dijo el chico terrestre mientras apuntaba su otra mano hacia el vientre de Tom, haciendo el ademán de lanzar un poderoso golpe al estómago, pero con la palma abierta, como queriendo atravesarlo con los dedos. Las uñas de esa mano crecieron un par de centímetros._

 _Star y Kelly no podrían creer lo que veían, algo había salido muy pero muy mal y no sabían que era._

 _Cuando divisaron que el chico pretendía atravesar a Tom, la desesperación tomo otro nombre._

 _-¡No Marco NO!- gritó la princesa y, sacando fuerzas de donde no había, surgieron sus alas de mariposa y se lanzó a detener al chico antes de que cometiera una atrocidad._

 _Marco apretó el cuello del mitad demonio sin prestar atención a lo demás y escucho algo crujir. Su sonrisa sardónica y una mirada ajena lo convertían en alguien muy diferente._

 _-Que…te…pasa Ma…Marco…-alcanzó a preguntar Tom terriblemente mal._

 _-Alguien me enseñó a que debo hacer que me respeten- y Marco lanzó el golpe mortal._

 _Atravesó a Tom limpiamente, su brazo entró hasta el codo cubriéndose de tinte carmín._

 _Pero el mundo se le vino encima cuando se dio cuenta, que junto con el chico de los cuernos, también había atravesado a Star._

 _-¡NOOOOOOO!-_

Y Marco, despertó bañado en sudor.

La llegada de la mañana fue algo que el chico añoraba. Tenia en mente que con las actividades del día dejaría lejos esa sensación de vacío y horror que le había dejado esa última pesadilla. La que había llegado después de que estuviera a punto de irrumpir en el cuarto de su amiga para tomar su varita sin su permiso.

-En que estaba pensando al hacer eso-se cuestionó.

-¡Marco! Estás bastante perdido hoy- le dijo la rubia exasperada, pues esa noche habían pactado hacer una fogatada con Tom, Kelly, Ponyhead y Janna y ellos debían llevar los bocadillos.

-No, si te estaba poniendo atención Star- recalcó Marco con poco ánimo.

-A ver que te acabo de encargar- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Aaam-dudó el chico- ¿Palomitas?-

-¡Los nachos Marco! ¡Te encargaba los nachos! Si no ¿que haríamos con todo el queso?-

Ella se le quedo viendo consternada -Todo el día has estado así- le dijo.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de lo que vendría siendo un hipermercado, en donde vendían todo tipo de alimentos chatarra de varias dimensiones.

Podías encontrar desde algodones de azúcar flotantes, frituras con queso de kimera (para mayores de 15 años ya que provocaban mareos), preparados de frutas mixtas (melón que sabe a sandía, piña que sabe a guayaba) con chile extra picante y demás rarezas; pero nada de eso le hacía algún interés a Marco.

Para la rubia era raro, el chico siempre tenía buen humor para las compras y se emocionaba con las salidas al campo. Pero esta vez, había algo realmente raro con él.

-¿Qué te pasa?- cuestionó por fin Star.

-Bueno, yo, la verdad quería decirte algo- comentó Marco rascándose la nuca.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿No vamos a hacer esto ahora verdad?- dijo ella poniéndose de pronto ansiosa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me refiero a que he estado teniendo pesadillas casi todas las noches y no he dormido bien- aseveró él.

Star suspiro fuerte como descansando y luego con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Marco, las pesadillas no son reales, me lo dijo mi Mamá hace mucho tiempo- dijo ella triunfante.

-Eso ya lo sé Star, es solo que son molestas y no me han dejado descansar-

Ella se puso seria de pronto y lo tomó por el hombro.

-Marco, te entiendo. Yo igual he lidiado con esos horribles sueños y terminé durmiendo debajo de la cama en muchas ocasiones. ¡Pero hoy dormiremos acampando! Ningún sueño malo te molestará si estamos todos juntos. Relájate y disfruta el día Marco. ¿Qué hago si mi escudero esta triste? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- y le comenzó a jalar una mejilla.

-Je,je, tienes razón Star. Pero ya basta con lo de la mejilla-

-Un poco más, un poco más- y la Butterfly seguía jalando la mejilla de un molesto chico.

-En serio ya basta Star- Ella desistió y juntos rieron.

En verdad lo había hecho sentirse mejor.

-Continuemos que se hace tarde- dijo ella dando media vuelta -¿Dónde quedaban los nachos?- preguntó al aire.

Pero Marco no la escuchó. Al dar la vuelta, la bolsa de Star se abrió un poco, dejando ver libre y totalmente expuesta.

La varita de Star.

Y Marco sintió una presión en el pecho.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. Saludos a todos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	2. La Fogata, La Indiscreción y El Error

**La Fogata, La Indiscreción y El Error.**

* * *

-Tú tenías una hermosa novia…y la dejaste ir...por un sueño- murmuraba un chico sentado en su cama. Aún las sábanas le cubrían las piernas y el frío de la madrugada nuevamente punzaba sus costillas.

Hacía noches que no dormía bien. Un recuerdo diferente llegaba cada madrugada. Era la tercera noche, y esta vez era Jackie quien daba vueltas en su cabeza, tirándole en cara lo que había perdido.

-¿A que viniste aquí? Si allá tenías alguien que te amaba- sonaba en su cabeza y dentro de él al oír esas acusaciones, algo hervía. Una furia naciente.

 _Te tienen por lástima_

-¡BASTA!- exclamó el chico encernadándose en las sábanas y cubriéndose las orejas con su almohada.

-No es cierto, los padres de Star me aprecian. Star me quiere-

 _¿Qué pretendías regresando a Mewni? ¿Ser un héroe?_

 _Acabaste siendo poco menos que un bufón ¡Y lo sabes!_

Y el chico temblaba en las sábanas tratando de alejar los pensamientos, mientras en su vientre sentía leves espasmos, provocados por el dolor y la ira.

 _Yo hubiera dado todo por ti. Ahora en cambio, lo has perdido todo._

Y el chico pudo imaginarse a su exnovia en brazos de alguien más, en la orilla del mar. Salvando langostas y dándose un tierno beso en la puesta de sol.

-¡Y yo aquí como imbécil!- exclamó mientras respiraba agitado de nuevo sentado en su cama.

Luego, con algo de esfuerzo, se tranquilizó. Y de súbito se quedó dormido con la rapidez de quien está muy agotado por días de trabajo duro.

-Eso fue hace dos días- pensaba un chico metido en los baños de un hipermercado dimensional.

Había escapado de Star con la excusa de ir al baño en cuando sintió la imperante necesidad de tomar la varita de su amiga.

-Hace dos días fue Jackie, ayer fue la bendita capa esa, hace tres días, fue Tom- pensaba Marco con preocupación mientras se veía al espejo.

-Es obvio que no estoy bien, lo mejor será hablar con Star y decir que no podré asistir-

-¿A dónde CREES que no vas a poder asistir Marco?- mencionó de pronto una chica rubia detrás del sorprendido chico.

-Star, ¿qué haces en el baño de varones?- dijo algo escandalizado Marco

-Me canse de esperarte Marco. Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no quieres ir la fogatada?- preguntó ya con cierta molestia Star.

-Yo…eeh… ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí primero?- dijo él arrastrando a su amiga fuera del baño.

-Bien Marco, ya estamos afuera del baño ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- insistió la joven.

-Bien Star yo…no me siento muy bien- dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

Ella lo observó un momento para luego decir.

-¿Son las pesadillas de las que me hablaste?- preguntó Star pero de inmediato agregó – o será que te quieres ir a corretear por las dimensiones con Hakepoo-

-¿Eh? No, no, no Star, hace rato que no voy donde Hakepoo, no voy desde la vez en que…-

Entonces el chico cayó en cuenta que la última vez que había visitado a la albina fue justo unos días antes de rescatar a Star, usando su varita.

-…te recaté usando tu varita-

La necesidad de vivir emociones y correr aventuras con la dama de las tijeras dimensionales también había mermado desde esa ocasión. Había perdido interés en casi todo lo que le gustaba y ahora lo veía más claro que nunca. Si se ensimismaba, podría ponerse peor.

-Tengo que sacudirme esta sensación como sea- pensó y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Pensándolo bien Star si voy a ir a la fogatada, nada es más importante para un escudero que estar con su caballero…o princesa jeje-

Ella lo miró con cierta sospecha, pero decidió aceptar el repentino cambio de Marco y no preguntó más.

Lejos de allí, desde un jardín que presentaba signos de no haber sido cuidado en muchos años, sentada sobre una blanca banca, una mujer aventaba alimento para ave. Aunque en esta ocasión, no había ninguna paloma alimentándose. De hecho, todo en el jardín parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo. Ni siquiera el aire movía las hojas. Solo ella arrojando maíz.

Los guardias que turnaban para custodiar a la hechicera, cada vez se mostraban menos dispuestos a cumplir dicha tarea.

Al inicio había sido relativamente fácil. La mujer no presentaba signos de ser lo que tanto se había pregonado de ella, era hasta cierto punto amable, eso no se negaba, pero de unos días para acá, comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas. Los que la custodiaban frecuentemente comenzaron a presentar pesadillas y apariciones espontáneas.

Uno de ellos había renunciado a la guardia del palacio debido a que decía que el espíritu de una niña lo había comenzado a perseguir por los pasillos. Carecía de la mitad de la piel del rostro y presentaba signos de tortura. Y que una noche, la vio alrededor de su cama. Fue cuando no aguantó más.

Uno más decía que se escuchaban susurros por los pasillos, otros que los observaban desde la oscuridad seres malditos, y que más de una vez la bruja se les había desaparecido del cuarto. Tenían la firme certeza de que ella podía salir y entrar a voluntad.

Y tenían terror de que ella, la gran Eclipsa, tomara represalias contra ellos.

Nadie quería ser guardia de semejante reo.

Eclipsa dejó de tirar alimento al suelo. Levanto un poco la vista hacía el árbol viejo en donde todas las aves se habían guarecido, con miedo de irse, y a la vez con miedo de bajar a comer.

 _Todo está puesto. Hoy podemos cambiar la historia y recuperar lo que se ha perdido en el tiempo._

 _Hoy eclipsaremos el sol._

Y sonrió levemente.

Un aura negra rodeo a la dama y se expandió hasta diluirse por todo el jardín. Las aves que ya hacían apostadas en los árboles, de pronto bajaron a comer el alimento que Eclipsa les daba.

Esas aves ya no eran palomas, eran cuervos de ojos rojos que graznaban de una manera espantosa.

La tarde se había escapado entre los escaparates de aquel inmenso lugar. De pronto Marco se sintió tonto al poner una mala semana por delante de su vida actual.

Lo de la capa había sido una tontería, y lo de Jackie, era algo necesario; él no le estaba poniendo la atención que ella merecía por estar pensando en una vida diferente justo donde ahora estaba parado. Debería de apreciar eso y buscar la mejor salida.

-Todo mejorará- se dijo a sí mismo mientras, junto con Star, recorrían los pasillos de aquel gigantesco lugar.

-¡Mira Marco! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- dijo la princesa señalando un estante doble en una esquina.

-¿Qué es Star?- preguntó Marco de vuelta.

-Tenemos que llevar de estos- dijo tomando una bolsa que contenía lo que parecían ser piedras preciosas de colores.

-Ponyhead y yo jugábamos a los piratas con estas cosas, se escondía un baúl con estos deliciosos caramelos y armábamos cruzadas para encontrarlos-

-Ja, ja, se oye divertido- dijo el chico.

-Y son deliiciosooos- dijo con sus ojos brillosos, para luego colocar 3 bolsas en un de por sí, lleno carrito.

-Sabes, llevamos demasiadas cosas, si comemos todo esto es seguro que enfermaremos- dijo el chico seguridad.

-Entonces tú no comas- dijo la rubia para dirigirse hacia la caja registradora corriendo.

Los jóvenes habían decidido acampar cerca de un bosque cercano al reino. Los primeros en llegar fueron Kelly y Tom, quienes habían comenzado a levantar sus respectivas casas de campaña. Ellos eran los que estaban a cargo de dicha tarea, una casa de campaña para chicos, y una ligeramente más grande para chicas.

Tom se manifestaba ligeramente molesto en su tarea, el hubiese preferido hacer las actividades previas con Star y pasar tiempo como pareja, pero por cuestión de facilidades (Marco vive en el castillo) se había optado por llevar a cabo las tareas de esa forma.

-Quita esa cara Tom, sé que no estas feliz de estar conmigo haciendo esto- comentó bastante asertiva Kelly.

El chico se apenó un tanto por ser tan obvio y respondió.

-Lo siento Kelly, es solo que…-

-Sí, ya sé. Pero tranquilo, ellos solo son amigos- adelantó la joven sonriéndole.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y decidió hacer amena la plática.

-Entonceees, tú y Marco…- dijo el mitad demonio con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No! Apenas comenzamos a ser amigos. Ustedes tienden a exagerar todo- dijo la pelizaul con un leve sonrojo.

-Además, a él le gusta Star ¿no?- le devolvió la chica sonriendo.

Está de más decir que a Tom se le fue la sonrisa.

-Jajajajaja aaaaa ¿verdad? Es broma, no te sulfures, solo son amigos, además se corre el rumor de que tiene "algo" con Hackepoo-

-¿Con la Guardián de las Tijeras Dimensionales? Vaya, esa no me la sabía-

-Según mis equinas fuentes de información se escapa a verla en las noches- dijo con un tono un tanto agrio.

-Y quisiera que te visitara a ti jajajaja- respondió rápidamente Tom.

-¡Lucitor!- exclamó Kelly- ¡luego no te aguantas!-

Una voz dijo de pronto.

-¿Así que tus equinas fuentes de información? ¿Eh? Eres terrible guardando chismes-

Era Ponyhead que acababa de llegar.

-No eres la única Pony flotante del reino- comentó Kelly acoplando las últimas varillas para levantar la casa de campaña.

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora Ponyhead?- exclamó Tom – en teoría tu debiste ayudarnos-

-En teoría bebé, en teoría- dijo sacándose cualquier responsabilidad.

Entonces- continuó la equina- ¿le comentabas al señor Lucitor que Marco se escapa por las noches a visitar a HKP?-

-¿Es verdad eso Ponyhead?- dijo Tom que igual ya estaba por acabar de armar la casa de los chicos.

-¡Oh sí! Es un chisme buenísimo que corre en diferentes dimensiones. El escudero real de la casa Mewni, se escapa una noche si y otra también a comerse los blancos bombones de la guardiana de las tijeras-

-¡Ponyhead! No seas…así…- exclamó Kelly.

Tom se sonrojó un poco con la imagen mental.

-Ay vamos Kelly- recalcó la equina- seguro se escapa a esas horas a jugar ajedrez con una tipa que le lleva un montón de años-

-Eres una exagerada Ponyhead. Satán me salve de caer en tu boca- dijo Tom.

-Jajaja nadie se salva de mí- dijo la interpelada.

La charla continuó igual de amena, y mientras se devoraban a los ausentes, aparecieron súbitamente Star y su escudero acompañados además de Janna.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludos Star Butterfly con mucho ánimo.

-Veo que ya están las casas de campaña- dijo Marco alzando una ceja.

-Genial- exclamó la chica del gorro al ver las casas y agregó -¿puedo dormir con los chicos?-

La casa de las chicas era grande, tipo cabaña para 6 personas. La parte del techo tenía una especie de peluche o pelusa color verde fuerte, ventanas con mosquiteros al frente y a los lados, siendo casi toda de un color crema.

Era obvio que era de Kelly.

La casa de campaña de Tom era como no podía ser de otra forma; paredes negras con toques gris y en cada esquina tenía una especie de columna hecha de huesos, el techo parecía hecho de escamas verde esmeralda.

-Tu casa esta genial Tom- dijo Janna al chico.

Marco no reparó en una innecesaria pequeña chimenea que salía en la parte de atrás.

-Eh, Tom, ¿exactamente para que necesitas una chimenea en una casa de campaña?-

-Es por si algo se prende en fuego adentro- contestó quitado de la pena, mientras iba a saludar a su novia con un beso en la mejilla.

Ponyhead, Janna y Kelly hicieron una mueca donde debió salir un sonido así como de "uuuuh" pero no se oyó nada.

Marco no dio importancia al comentario, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desempacar los alimentos.

Al poco rato Tom se había encargado de prender una fogata de cierta intensidad en medio de las dos casas de campaña.

Se encontraban asando salchichas después de haberse comido dos bolsas de dulces. A pesar de las advertencias de una indigesta de parte de Marco.

Estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata de la siguiente forma:

Tom, Star, Ponyhead, Janna, Marco y Kelly. Todos riendo, contando historias y anécdotas.

-Y así fue como pase dos años con un botón atorado en la nariz- finalizaba Ponyhead.

-Yo no hubiera soportado-dijo Kelly.

-Yo no te creo, ¿Cómo puede vivir alguien con un botón en la nariz?- alegó Marco.

-Yo aún tengo una moneda de un centavo en algún lugar de mis intestinos- dijo Janna mientras daba una mordida a su alimento a medio cocer.

-No es cierto- exclamó Star.

-Tengo una foto de la radiografía en mi celular- dijo la chica del gorro y procedió a tomar su celular y compartir la imagen a sus amigos.

Hubo una serie de timbres casi unánimes y todos procedieron a curiosear la imagen que les habían enviado.

-¡Oh por dios!- dijo Star- ¡Tienes una moneda en la panza!-

-Tu estómago vale oro jajaja- se carcajeó Ponyhead.

-¿Y no te duele?- preguntó Kelly preocupada.

-No, esa moneda esta como en el limbo- dijo Janna con cierto misterio.

-¿Cómo llegó esa moneda allí?- cuestiono Marco.

-Meh, un truco de magia que salió mal- respondió.

-Sé de magia- interrumpió Tom - ¿Qué tipo de magia hace que una moneda habite tu intestino sin molestar?-

-Oooh, es magia…de Janna- dijo Janna gesticulando y moviendo sus manos.

Y todos rieron.

Janna comenzaba a limpiarse unas lágrimas provocadas por el ataque de risa, cuando se acordó de algo que deseaba comentar.

-Pero si hay algo sorprendente en estos días, es señor Marco Díaz-

-¿Marco?- interrumpió Ponyhead – ¿qué tiene de sorprendente el escudero capa de mantel?-

-Gracias Ponyehead- dijo Marco fastidiado.

-¿A qué te refieres Janna?- preguntó Star intrigada.

-Oh vamos Star, me vas a decir que a ti no te da curiosidad, "eso"- Dijo la joven haciendo comillas con las manos.

-Si se refieren a lo de Hackepoo es solo un rumor- dijo Kelly inocentemente.

-¡Ponyhead! ¡Les comentaste acerca de Marco y Hackepoo!- reclamo Star a la equina.

-¿Entonces es verdad? Wooow Marco, eres todo un galán interdimensional- dijo el chico señalando levemente a Marco y riendo malosamente.

-¿De qué está hablando esta gente Star?- dijo el moreno.

-¿Así que te gustan voluptuosas?- agregó el medio demonio aprovechando la carrilla.

Comentario que no agradó a la rubia la cual interrumpió.

-Marco no ha estado haciendo esas cosas con Hackepoo. Se la pasan venciendo a malos sujetos en diversas dimensiones-

-Así le llaman ahora jajaja- reía Ponyhead.

-¿Es verdad Marco que sales con Hackepoo?- preguntó Kelly con verdadera curiosidad.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó el chico.

-Ya, sin pena jajaja- Agregó Tom.

-Pero, yo no me refería a eso- dijo en voz extraña Janna.

De pronto el chiste se detuvo.

-Aaam, si no te referías al mejor chisme de las últimas dos semanas, ¿entonces, a que te referías?- preguntó Ponyhead.

-Sé que es interesante saber en qué pantys se anda metiendo Marco pero, no, no era eso- dijo Janna para luego aseverar.

-Me refiero a la vez en que Marco, tomó la varita de Star, y se transformó- finalizó la chica.

Marco de súbito comenzó a sentir una presión asfixiante en el pecho, mientras su respiración se tornaba terriblemente pesada.

-Me…transformé-

-¿Cuándo uso Marco tu varita Star?- preguntó Tom con simple curiosidad.

-Ah, jajaja- rió nerviosamente Star- melasvasapagarJanna- murmuró la chica rubia- fue hace unos días Tom, yo quedé atrapada en unas dimensiones y Janna y Marco me rescataron. Marco tuvo que usar mi varita y, al parecer se trasformó-

Ponyhead y Kelly miraban con suma atención los eventos. Esto se ponía bueno.

-No al parecer Star, a Marco se le alargo la pupila y la esclerótica se volvió rojiza- dijo Janna.

-Wow- exclamaron Tom y Kelly mientras Ponyhead preguntaba que era una esclerótica.

-Yo, la verdad no alcance a ver demasiado, estaba aturdida- dijo Star.

-Entonces no lo viste- continuó Janna.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la princesa bastante confundida.

Janna sonrió para luego decir.

-A Marco le salieron unas figuras en las mejillas, pero en vez de corazones…-

Todos menos Marcos (que tenía la vista baja) se acercaron levemente hacia Janna intrigados.

-Tenía una luna menguante en cada mejilla-

Hubo un silencio que dejó notar el sonido de los insectos del bosque cercano. Grillos, chicharras y ranas hacían su cántico mientras los chicos asimilaban el dato. La leña que se quemaba chispeó un par de veces. Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-¿En serio...eso me pasó?- preguntó Marco con lentitud.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- contestó Janna.

-No realmente, solo recuerdo…- Y Marco no continuó.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de cómo se veía- repitió Star viendo a Marco.

-Es extraño que un humano pueda canalizar la energía mágica de tu varita Star- comentó Tom un tanto intrigado.

-pero ha habido casos- se incluyó Kelly a la plática.

-Chicos, como sea, dejemos eso de lado, es incómodo- Dijo Marco que sentía un frío en el cuerpo, como si una entidad lo abrazara alejando los pensamientos alegres de hace un momento y regresando el dolor de las noches pasadas. Pero al parecer nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

-No me toman en cuenta- pensó el chico ensimismado.

-Es decir Kelly ¿que si hay casos de humanos usando la magia de Mewni?- Preguntó Janna muy intrigada.

-Bueno, son más leyendas que otra cosa- contestó la peliazul.

-Chicos, en serio no estoy cómodo con esto- reiteró Marco con un casi imperceptible tono mas grave.

-¡Bien! ¿Y por qué no simplemente lo vemos?- irrumpió Ponyhead.

-¿A qué te refieres Ponyhead? - preguntó Star.

-Somos un grupo de jóvenes alocados, solo préstale tu varita a Marco y veamos que pasa-

Hubo un corto silencio. La idea era tentadora.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Janna quien le emocionaba ver de cerca un evento mágico que incluyera un humano.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo Tom y volteó a ver a su novia.

-¿Qué dices linda?- le preguntó.

-¡Bromeas! Sería genial- Exclamó Star quien había creído que Tom haría alguna escena de celos, así que sin decir más, metió la mano en su bolso y sacó la herramienta mágica.

Y así sin pensarlo como debió haberlo pensado, se la ofreció a un Marco cuyo corazón latía desbocado mientras la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y las manos le picaban. El aire entraba a sus pulmones como si fuera plomo.

-¿Marco?- preguntó Star y extendió aún más la varita hacia él.

Marco veía anisoso el antiguo artilugio ya sin responder a Star y mientras extendía su temblorosa mano para tomarlo, su mente se iba llenando de una oscuridad que ya conocía. Que había sentido en sueños. Y de un poder, de un inmenso poder.

Todos sintieron frío.

Lejos de allí, un poderoso trueno ilumino la noche, se dejó caer sobre el castillo un vendaval que de tan súbito asustaba a cualquiera.

Dentro del cuarto de la prisionera, la temperatura había descendido a dos grados centígrados mientras ella, Eclipsa, flotando en medio del cuarto, con los ojos bien abiertos. Esperaba murmurando dolorosamente, como si pasar las palabras le resultaran lijas en la garganta…

 _...un poco más…_

 _...un poco más…_

… _ángel de la muerte..._

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, resulta que actualice hoy también.**_

 _ **Obviamente se avecina un evento terrible. ¿Metemos sangre y gore y cosas desgarradoras?**_

 _ **Quizá quizá. Gracias a esos 4 comentarios que hacen de este mundo un lugar mejor!**_

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	3. El Ángel de la Muerte

**Y seguímos con esto...**

* * *

… _que viva…el ángel de la muerte…_

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquella curiosa reunión de jóvenes al pie del bosque.

A pesar de que hace un minuto el ambiente era de risas y anécdotas, en ese momento, en el que la mano de Marco se acercaba lentamente a la varita que Star le ofrecía, algo simplemente no se sentía bien.

Lenta pero inexorablemente, nubes negras se habían posado en la zona y la temperatura había bajado.

Janna y Ponyhead estaban bastante interesadas en ver qué pasaría con Marco una vez que tomase la varita por lo que la atención a su entorno no importaba mucho.

Pero Kelly sí notó como de pronto el ambiente se volvía pesado. Tuvo un miedo nacido de la nada pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Marco por otro lado, remembraba perfectamente el poder que su sangre reclamaba cada noche. Esa fuerza, tanto física como síquica que sin darse cuenta añoraba.

Sintió sus músculos arder mientras una sonrisa pequeña, pero poco santa se reflejó en su rostro.

-Solo un momento y ya- dijo en algún lugar de su subconsciente.

En ese instante Star lo vio y notó su rareza en la expresión. Él no era así.

Retiró un poco la varita y preguntó.

-¿Estás bien Marco?-

El chico al ver que el objeto de deseo se alejaba levantó la vista.

Y vio Star, junto con Tom. Él le había abrazado debido al frio que de pronto se había presentado.

Un calor en el pecho de Marco, que podía ser como el de una vela, de pronto se sintió como un volcán que se extendía por sus brazos y salía por sus dedos.

Apretó los dientes hasta lastimarse, frunció el ceño hasta el dolor.

… _Sutil…_

Pero se relajó de inmediato.

-No tengas miedo Star- dijo Marco- además, estas bellas damas quieren ver cómo me vuelvo aún más genial- dijo para guiñarle un ojo a Kelly, quien se sonrojó ante la acción.

-Conmigo no cuentes casanova- dijo Ponyhead.

-Conmigo si Macho men- dijo Janna traviesamente.

-¿Ves? El público lo pide. Solo será un segundo Star-

La Princesa de Mewni sentía dentro de sí que algo no estaba bien. Marco se comportaba raro. Por un segundo se cruzó en su cabeza si no sería alguna reacción provocada por los celos.

-¿Pasa algo Star?- preguntó Tom.

La rubia lo miró un momento, y luego se dirigió a Janna.

-Janna, ¿Cómo se comportó Marco cuando tuvo la varita?-

-Como un campeón. Te rastreó y sacó de la dimensión donde estabas hospedada- dijo ella.

… _extiende tu mano…_

Marco extendió su mano hacía Star.

-¿ves? No hay nada que temer- y le sonrió.

Star miró la varita, luego a Marco-

-Bien, pero solo un momento-

Y le dio la varita a Marco.

El joven tomó el objeto y, nada más pasó.

Todos se le quedaron viendo expectantes en espera de que algo fabuloso o fuera de lo común sucediera pero nada pasaba.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ponyhead – ¿no que se iba a algo genial? Es solo el mismo perdedor con una varita de niña-

Marco clavó la vista en la princesa pony y ella sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- reclamó la equina – Star, ¡tú escudero me esta mirado feo!-

Marco sonrió.

-Lo siento Ponyhead, no sabía que eras tan cobarde-

-Ya basta ustedes dos- dijo Star.

-ya que nos dimos cuenta de que no está funcionando, Marco, devuélveme la varita-

-Con gusto Star, pero creo que para que funcione, debo realizar un hechizo-

-Es verdad- secundó Janna- el hizo un hechizo y entonces se transformó en una princesa de Mewni con todo y marcas-

-Entonces que estas esperando, lanza un nerval o algo que me estoy aburriendo- exigió Ponyhead.

-Yo…creo que debemos dejar de hacer esto- dijo con nerviosismo Kelly quien vio en el cielo las nubes y se dio cuenta del frio que hacía.

Marco le sonrió a Kelly.

-No te preocupes Kelly, a ti no te va a pasar nada-

Y Marco se puso de pie.

El viento comenzó a azotar con fuerza meciendo las casas de campaña arreciando cuando el joven levanto la varita con las dos manos.

Entonces marco comenzó a recitar unas palabras con las que había soñada cada noche desde que tomó la varita por primera vez:

 _A gutta in amaritudinem maris non paucas, odium Dei…_

Sus mejillas se encendieron dando paso a dos luminosas lunas menguantes. Sus ojos se alargaron ligeramente, su esclerótica, se tornó roja.

-Marco ¿qué hechizo es ese?…- dijo Star extendiendo una mano hacía él.

-En realidad está asimilando la magia- dijo Tom sorprendido.

-¡Chicos! ¡Esto no está bien!- exclamó Kelly

Janna solo observaba, Ponyhead, como pocas veces, se había quedado sin habla.

… _quae est in sanguine sanctorum…_

Marco se elevó del suelo, y fue donde todos se dieron cuenta que algo se salía de control.

Las nubes por encima de marco, había formado un vórtice que relampagueaba.

-Esto no está bien- dijo Tom que se puso de pie y volando se acercó a Marco para quitarle la varita, sin embargo, una especie de fuerza lo rebotó regresándolo a tierra violentamente.

-¡No dejen que termine!- gritó el chico adolorido, sin embargo y casi unánimemente a él, Marco completó.

… _ostium bellator sine deo._

Un poderoso destello dejó una especie de relámpago que salió de la varita proyectado hacia el vórtice. Fue tan brillante que cegó a todos y tan atronador que los ensordeció.

Se escuchó un zumbido largo como un bólido cruzando la atmosfera, para luego escuchar a lo lejos, un estruendo que venía en dirección del castillo del reino de Mewni.

* * *

Desde el cuarto que era prisión, una dama flotaba en medio del cuarto con los brazos en cruz, de pronto alzó la vista y sonrio misteriosamente,

 _...llegó la hora…_

Un poderoso rayo destruyo el techo cayendo de lleno en ella cubriéndola de una blanquecina luz.

Sus brazos, desde la punta de sus dedos, se comenzó a extender un color negro que se manifestaba y crecía como raíces de tinta hasta perderse en las mangas de su ropa. Sus ojos brillaron y rio abiertamente.

… _bienvenido el poder…_

Cualquier cadena mágica que lo aprisionara se vio fracturada ante el impacto recibido. Y al verse libre se fue elevando cada vez más hasta salir por el boquete recién logrado en el techo. Quedó por encima del castillo mewniano.

Barrió el reino con su mirada. Cada calle, cada cada, cada villa, cada habitante de ese lugar, conocería el horror de su venganza.

-¡oh por dios es Eclipsa!- gritó uno de los guardias de la entrada.

Y fue lo último que dijo. Eclipsa solo le apuntó con un dedo y el hombre se fue consumiendo, las mejillas se le secaron, los ojos se le derramaron y al final solo quedo armadura huesos y piel.

De pronto, la bruja volteó en una dirección determinada.

… _sella al ángel ahora…_

* * *

Marco aún seguía en el aire cuando el rayo dejo de salir de la varita. Los chicos aún no salían de expectación cuando notaron de pronto un visaje que había brincado desde una zona oscura del bosque hacía la nuca de Marco.

La figura se agarró de los hombres del chico y le colocó desde atrás, un collar cuyo candado eran dos cabezas de serpiente. Al cerrarlo, una cabeza engulló a la otra solidificándose.

Dicho collar tenía un dije que caía en el pecho del muchacho, un dije en forma de luna menguante.

Entonces Marco pegó un grito atronador y de su boca y ojos salió disparada una luz potente mientras se arqueaba hacía atrás.

El grito ensordecía a todos mientras truenos y relámpagos se hacían presentes. El chico comenzaba a cubrirse de una neblina negra.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!- gritó Kelly

-¡No tengo idea!- respondió Star.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

Entonces vino una implosión cuya fuerza de impacto hizo caer a todos de espaldas, las nubes se desperdigaron en el cielo, la neblina se disipó.

Solo quedaba el polvo, el humo de una fogata apagada y la confusión entre un grupo de jóvenes.

Star se levantó con dificultad mientras tosía buscando entre el polvo y el humo, a Marco.

-¿Marco?- preguntó a ciegas.

Entonces, entre una serie de pequeños rayos que le cubrían el cuerpo, lo vio.

El chico desplegaba poder, un aura mágica inmensa lo envolvía. Su mirada seria viendo sus manos, donde la de la izquierda era totalmente negra.

Tenía sus mejillas marcadas con la luna menguante, y sus ojos alargados.

Y su ropa.

Habia sustituido su sudadera roja, mezclilla y tenis, por el traje que había llevado el día del Baile de la Luna Roja. Sin sombrero, ni máscara.

-Cuanto…poder- mencionaba el chico para sí mientras cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa llena de maldad.

… _Tráeme la varita…_

Escuchó Marco dentro de su cabeza y abrió los ojos de súbito.

Entonces pareció recordar que tenía esa herramienta en la mano.

-Ma…marco…- preguntó Star acercándose lentamente, sinceramente él se veía guapo. Pero no había tiempo para eso.

Él vio la varita, luego la vio a ella.

-Hola Star- dijo sonriéndole de una forma burlona, su voz era ligeramente más gruesa de lo habitual.

-Que hermosa te ves hoy- dijo caminando hacia ella.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando Marco? ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

-Es el cambio, preciosa, y tú estarás conmigo- dijo acariciando su rostro con su mano negra.

-¡Aléjate de ella Díaz!- salió de pronto de entre el humo, Tom dispuesto a conectarle un golpe al chico pero este se movió demasiado rápido para el mitad demonio.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Marco a varios metro de Lucitor

\- no aún- dijo para luego continuar.

-He tenido sueños premonitorios sobre una pelea entre tú y yo. En serio no deseas saber cómo termina-

-¿Marco?- dijo Janna.

Marco la volteó a ver y le sonrio, luego salió Kelly igual de entre el humo bastante sorprendida del cambio del muchacho.

Por su parte Ponyhead estaba metida en la casa de campaña de las niñas. Si Marco andaba de malas, ella no se aparecería por allí por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo Kelly realmente preocupada con sus manos juntas en su pecho.

Él sonrió sardónicamente y los vio a todos. Ellos notaron que la ropa del chico de ascendencia latina humeaba.

-Nada importante. Solo que he dejado de ser un simple escudero. Ahora soy un caballero real- y sonrió -más fuerte que cualquiera-

-¿Caballero real? ¿Cómo..? ¿de qué hablas? ¡¿Qué fue esa explosión?!- exclamó Star.

-Soy El Caballero Real…

…de Eclipsa-

-Soy su Ángel de la Muerte- Marco extendió su mano negra y cada uno de sus dedos se tornaron largos y puntiagudos.

Y este reino va a ser nuestro.

Tom se puso en posición de defensa invocando sus llamas, Kelly supo que tendrían que pelear. Star simplemente estaba en shock murmurando perdida "no puede estar pasando".

 _...luego tendrás tu venganza…ahora tráeme la varita…_

Marco ladeó la cabeza como escuchando algo a lo lejos.

-Estoy…ocupado- dijo como arrastrando las palabras.

… _muchacho insolente…_

Y en algún lugar, Eclipsa tronó los dedos y un portal se abrió detrás de Marco, jalándolo irremediablemente hacía dentro.

* * *

Star lloraba en el pecho de Tom desconsolada.

No solo era su varita, legado de su familia. Era sobre todo, Marco.

Él le había dicho que no se sentía bien y ella lo ignoró como siempre suele hacer. Por no tomar las cosas en serio. Por no detenerse a pensar.

-Star yo…- le dijo Janna acercándose a la rubia estando igual bastante afectada – yo no quería que esto pasara, yo solo quería ver…-

Pero Star no paraba de llorar.

-Él es malvado ahora, está bajo el servicio de Eclipsa- aventuró Ponyhead.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- Exclamó Star sin separarse de Tom.

-Esto fue planeado por Eclipsa, Marco jamás hubiera aceptado- dijo Tom- tenemos que averiguar que pasó-

-Él es malo ahora…-lloraba desconsolada la rubia.

-Quizá no del todo- dijo una voz desde varios metros atrás.

Todos voltearon a verla. Era Kelly que observaba algo en el suelo.

* * *

Sentada en un trono de piedra en medio de un inmenso castillo se encontraba una dama con el signo de las picas en las mejillas. Se veía esplendorosa derramando poder por todos los poros. Una neblina negra corría por las esquinas.

Un joven de pronto apareció desde un portal que apareció de pronto, cayendo de espaldas al salir.

Marco se incorporó lentamente quedando a varios metros de la dama en el trono.

La vio con cierta furia.

-Esa mirada me gusta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.- Dijo Eclipsa con algo de sorna.

-Y ese traje, muy folcklorico-

Marco no le prestó mucha atención. Se volteó a ver las palmas de las manos para luego sonreír y, de un empellón, estrellar su negro puño en el suelo, enterrándolo hasta la muñeca mientras el suelo de resquebrajaba.

-Excelente- dijo entre dientes al incorporarse.

-Infantil comportamiento- dijo Eclipsa- pero me gusta tu energía-

El la volteó a ver.

-La primera regla Ángel, es que cuando yo digo que vengas, vienes ¿Queda claro?-

Marco hizo una exagerada reverencia agachando la cabeza con ademanes burlescos.

-Claro ¡oh! mi malvadísima reina. Me debo a usted, soy devoto de usted-

-Bien- dijo ella- ahora ´lo segundo Ángel, entrégame la varita… ahora-

Marco se comenzó a revisar la ropa con lentitud y luego se dirigió a la dama oscura.

-¡Oooops! Mi reina… se me debió caer cuando me jaló usted tan de repente, estaba mal parado sabe. Esas cosas pasan…- y Marco hizo una mueca que debió ser una sonrisa terriblemente burlona.

* * *

-Eso es…- dijo Janna.

-¡Mi varita!- dijo Star soltando a Tom para dirigirse al objeto –¡Marco no se la llevó!-

-Pudo habérsele caído- dijo Ponyhead.

-No creo- comento Kelly.

-Ni yo- dijo Tom.

-Nee, ni yo- dijo Janna

-Tenemos que salvar a Marco- dijo Star con ánimo.

-Sí, antes de que él se decida a matarnos- finalizó Ponyhead.

Y un sentimiento de temor bastante real, los invadió de pronto.

* * *

 **Nota:** El conjuro dice,

 _"Una gota de rencor desata un mar de odio, que la sangre del santo sea puerta del guerrero sin Dios."_

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy.**

 **Pronto vendrá el final de La Vida que me Diste.**

 **Gracias a todos por estar aquí.**

 **En especial a a esas bellas personas que comentan, Graciaaas!**

 **Saludos. Lobo Hibiky.**


	4. La Primera Tarea

**LA PRIMERA TAREA**

La noche en la tierra de Mewni podía llegar a considerarse un espectáculo avasallante. La conjugación con los bosques, los matorrales y los caminos rústicos daban una ensoñación parecida a estar en un cuento de los Hermanos Grimm.

Sin embargo, la tierra de Mewni era más que un escenario para cuentos. Era una tierra cuya historia estaba basada en leyendas, mitos, hechicería y decisiones impensables. El dolor ajeno y la sangre confusa, era mucho del material que formaba la tierra en la que corrían ese curioso grupo de jóvenes.

Entrando a las orillas del pueblo estaban cuando notaron de inmediato que había demasiada gente en las calles como para ser esa hora de la madrugada.

Se notaba un ambiente de confusión y miedo. El espanto en los rostros los fue preparando para alguna mala noticia que era seguro llegaría.

A lo lejos, el castillo. Su grandeza se veía opacada por una columna de humo que salía desde uno de los lados, donde debía estar una torre. Donde debía estar una bruja.

-Eclipsa escapó- dijo Star mirando el castillo sin dejar de correr.

Para estas alturas, ya todos se daban una idea general de qué había pasado.

Marco había liberado a Eclipsa.

No perdieron más tiempo en conclusiones obvias, y siguieron su carrera hacía el castillo.

Muy lejos de allí, en la parte inferior de un castillo que de tan viejo había perdido el nombre, se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de un joven.

Dentro de una mazmorra encadenado al techo de las muñecas y sin camisa, colgaba un Marco Díaz que respiraba agitadamente. Colgaba como un pájaro herido con sus alas extendidas.

Un ser de baja estatura, piel rojiza y capucha negra afilaba la punta de un pedazo de metal curvo, como de 1 cm de diámetro en grosor.

De la parte izquierda de la espalda de Marco bajaba como un tétrico río varias líneas de sangre que ya empezaban a manchar el suelo.

-Tú querías tener alas ¿recuerdas?- dijo una voz entrando por la puerta del calabozo.

Marco volteó a verla por encima del hombro y le contestó.

-…no sabía…que este era el método…de haberlo sabido te hubiera mandado tus alas por el ¡AAAAAAAH!-

El verdugo enterró la punta del fierro curvo por debajo de la piel del joven y, como haciendo una puntada en un mantel, sacó la punta por la parte de arriba de los omóplatos.

-¡AAAYYY! ¡AAAH!- exclamaba el chico contorsionándose por el dolor.

Ella se acercó y rodeó al chico para quedar enfrente de él.

-Claro que hay métodos más fáciles, pero esto es para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega niño-

Él la pudo ver bien, llevaba su cabello suelto, y una bata gris. La vio sonreír mientras la púa del fierro abría su piel para traspasarla completamente.

Entonces él sonrió con sorna mientras le decía.

-Acaso… ¿esto te excita Eclipsa?…-

Ella le miro un tanto confundida. Luego le broto una risa sincera.

-¿Intentas seducirme larva imberbe?-

-Eres lindo – le dijo le tocaba la nariz con el dedo- pero te faltan unos miles de años para serme de interés-

-Es por que no me conoces- dijo Marco sin quitar la sonrisa mientras sentía claramente como la sangre le brotaba de sus nuevas heridas y mojaba su espalda, su pantalón y se acumulaba hasta mojar el suelo.

-en eso tienes razón- Ella llevó su dedo índice de la nariz del chico a donde debería estar su corazón.

-Demuéstrame quien eres Marco Díaz- y un brillo surgió del dedo de la bruja que entro al corazón de Marco.

El chico sintió su furia y sus deseos de venganza acrecentarse de golpe, sintió sus músculos arder y de la espalda algo le comenzó a brotar.

De los grotescos huecos que le había dejado el hierro curvo surgieron unas enormes alas membranosas. Que por el solo hecho de tenerlas, Marco sintió elevarse.

Sentía su cuerpo con la fuerza que sentía cuando estaba en la dimensión de Hakepoo, pero, a la vez, más joven. Y con magia.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Eclipsa con cierta intensidad.

-Je,je,je…soy el Ángel de la Muerte- respondió el chico mientras las lunas en sus mejillas se encendían.

-Bien mi Ángel, esta es **tu primera tarea** …-

De regreso a Mewni, los chicos no habían entrado al castillo cuando la Moon los interceptó.

Aún llevaba su bata de dormir al igual que River pero se veían bastante alterados.

-¡Star!- dijo la reina –¡Eclipsa escapó!-

-Lo sé Mamá-

-Me imagino que algún ciudadano te dijo- dijo ella tomando del hombro a su hija.

-en realidad, es un poco más complicado que eso…- dijo Star.

Luego, la reina prestó atención al tropel que acompañaba a su hija: Tom, Ponyhead, Janna, Kelly…

-Star, ¿Dónde está Marco?-Preguntó la reina.

Moon y RIver no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Desde la raíz de su reino se había formado un guerrero altamente peligroso, al servicio de Eclipsa.

Todas las señales estuvieron pero nadie las vio, ni ella, ni su esposo ni su hija.

-Eso… se supone que es solo una leyenda- dijo la reina.

-Yo le comentaba a los chicos que he sabido de humanos usando el poder de la magia mewniana, pero son en sí leyenda- dijo Kelly.

-El Ángel de la Muerte es un guerrero único creado a partir de magia negra, aprovecha los problemas de una persona y, a su vez, proporciona poder. Usó los problemas de Marco en su contra noche tras noche hasta vencerlo-

-Él empezó a tener esas pesadillas después de usar la varita de Star- dijo Tom.

-Él pudo canalizar la energía. Y Eclipsa lo supo o lo sintió.- agregó Moon.

-Bien, si mamá eso está bien, pero aquí lo importante es ¿podemos recuperar a Marco?- dijo Star.

-No lo sé- le respondió sinceramente.

-Se tan poco como tú al respecto. Lo que si sé es que tenemos que armar un ejército para enfrentar a Eclipsa, porque si algo es seguro, es que está preparando algo grande, en contra del reino-

-Y eso significa…- dijo Kelly.

-Pelear contra Marco- dijo Janna.

-Bien- dijo Tom con iniciativa- no podemos solo quedarnos viendo. Yo voy a ir a mi casa con mis padres a ver si saben algo al respecto. ¿Soy un demonio recuerdan? Algo han de saber ellos.-

-De acuerdo- secundo Star- yo igual veré si encuentro información para ayudar a marco, mientras reuniré a mis aliados para esta batalla-

-A ver a ver, calmen sus absurdos impulsos juveniles- exclamó la reina.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes irá a una guerra!- dijo la reina.

-ja,ja,ja- rio nerviosamente Star - ¿Dije guerra? Nonono mamá, no guerra, es r-e-s-c-a-t-e. Rescate.-

-No quiero que tengan nada que ver con Eclipsa, de eso nos encargaremos yo y la Comisión de Magia- Moon señaló amenazante a Star.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó la rubia – Tú y la Comisión van a derrotar a Eclipsa, nosotros vamos a rescatar a Marco-

-Star, Tom, Todos…- dijo la reina Butterfly – escúchenme por favor-

-No es un juego, si Marco está totalmente consumido por el poder de Eclipsa, no dudará en hacerles daño. Daño real.

Sé que lo quieren ayudar, porque es su amigo; y por ello no les diré que no hagan nada. Pero infórmense realmente, no solo busquen gente para pelear por que a la fuerza quizá puedan ganar, pero podría haber un costo alto-

Y nadie dijo nada.

La reina se despidió, ella tenía que reunirse de forma urgente con la Comisión de Magia a fin de generar un plan emergente, detener a Eclipsa era una primicia y debían estar listos para cuando ella atacará.

Además de ver la forma de rastrearla y golpear primero. Matando al perro se acaba la rabia.

"El filo de la noche se presenta más oscuro poco antes del amanecer. Los ancianos de diversas dimensionas se cuentan esa frase para alentarse en los momentos difíciles, para alimentar la esperanza maltrecha por los golpes, a creer en el mañana, a través de bonitas palabras bien conjugadas.

Pero son palabras nada más.

Si existe muerte en la parte más oscura de la noche, cuando llegue el alba, cuando salga el astro magnifico, aún habrá muerte, así sea bajo el sol.

Eso lo había comprobado la gente de esa pequeño poblado en Mewni. En la profundidad de la noche, hubo de pronto una extraña niebla que comenzó a salir de las calles inundándolo todo, luego comenzaron los truenos.

Se había presentado una entidad, un monstruo.

Había llegado volando en unas imponentes alas draconianas mientras la niebla arremolinaba alrededor. Llevaba un traje negro con adornos dorados a los lados, desde el pantalón, hasta el corto saco de mangas largas. Una camisa blanca con holanes en el pecho.

Un sobrero negro de ala ancha igual con adornos dorados.

Pero era su máscara, una máscara de calavera con unos profundos ojos rojos que lo hacían temible.

Golpeó el centro de la plaza partiéndola. El estruendo fue tan fuerte que todo el pueblo comenzó a concentrarse.

Nuestros guerreros rápidamente se presentaron y rodearon a la entidad.

Él solo se reía. No mostró miedo en ningún momento.

Nos miró unos segundos, y luego sus alas se recogieron lentamente hasta guardarse debajo de su sacó mientras, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y pasó su mano por la horrible mascara de calavera, la cual se desvaneció.

Era un chico. Un muchacho. No debería tener más de 16 años.

Pero tenía una mirada feroz, como una confianza tal que apagaba toda esperanza.

-Necesito…un libro- nos dijo

Un anciano valiente le contestó.

-Chico, nuestra biblioteca no es grande pero, puedes entrar y tomar lo que quieras-

Recuerdo que la entidad lo miro con odio, como si percibiera que el anciano buscaba burlarse de él.

Luego nos miró a todos y sonrió.

-Veo que tienen buen sentido del humor-

Luego agregó muy serio.

-Es obvio que no busco un libro cualquiera, busco el libro que ustedes llaman De Asima-

Nos estremecimos al escuchar ese nombre. Nuestro pueblo ha sido duramente relegado debido a esa maldición.

El Libro de Asima quedo enterrado lo que ahora son ruinas de la catedral de la cima de la colina, según la leyenda, hace cientos de años.

-Chico- le contesté- ese libro es una leyenda, mucha gente lo ha buscado en la catedral y nunca jamás nadie lo halló-

Pero él obviamente no me creyó.

-¡A ver ciudadanos! ¡Están cayendo en un error al mal interpretar mi benevolencia con estupidez!- luego más calmado dijo.

-el libro nunca ha estado en la catedral, una familia de este pueblo lo vigila desde hace generaciones, así que o lo entregan,

o tendré que pintar las paredes de este pueblo…de rojo.-

La gente comenzó a murmurar asustada, algunos pegaron pequeños gritos. Nuestros guerreros tomaron posición de defensa.

-¡te crees mucho maldito demonio!- gritó un soldado.

-No me insultes. No soy un demonio- dijo Marco con burla.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora!- gritó Seras, el líder de la guardia y héroe del pueblo, y cargaron contra el chico.

Todo la gente allí reunida se hecho hacia atrás al ver la batalla. Que de inmediato fue masacre.

La entidad reapareció su máscara y sus ojos rojos se manifestaron. Su mano izquierda, negra totalmente generaba como agujas o varas afiladas muy largas desde sus dedos con las que atravesaba, perforaba, degollaba a nuestra gente. Usaba movimientos extraños pero que eran precisos para golpear y esquivar. Los fue derribando una a uno.

Hubo un momento donde por fin un soldado lo tomó por detrás de cuello y dos más se le fueron al frente, creímos que lo habían controlado cuando el chico, la entidad o el monstruo por que no sé qué es dejó escapar una energía negra que quemó a los que los sostenían . Lo soltaron gritando de dolor agarrándose la cara y el cuerpo.

Él caminó entre ellos mientras los degollaba con uno de sus largos dedos negros, tan fácilmente, que dolía. Eso es lo que más odiamos, lo poco que le parecía quitar una vida.

Seras fue el que le clavó la espada por detrás a la altura del hombro, no lo logró centrar debido a que él ya tenía parte del pecho perforado por las garras de esa bestia.

Seras rio al ver que lo había herido gravemente, pero el chico simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás enterrando más la espada en él.

Nuestro guerrero no daba cabida a lo que veía. Entonces, la entidad llevo su mano derecha hacia atrás, y sucedió algo espantoso, dicha mano se le convirtió de pronto en un tentáculo morado que enredo el cuello de Seras.

Lo fue apretando lentamente.

-Un caballero nunca ataca por la espalda- le dijo.

Y le rompió el cuello.

Seras cayó al suelo junto con toda nuestra esperanza y fe, la mañana ya estaba llegando y, para nosotros, una pesadilla estaba comenzaba.

Entonces, la entidad desapareció su máscara de calavera dejando ver de nuevo el rostro del chico con esas extrañas lunas en las mejillas.

-¡Es muy simple! ¡Entréguenme el libro y juren lealtad a el ama Eclipsa y vivirán en paz!-

Eclipsa, ella estaba detrás de todo esto. Cuando escuchamos su nombre vino una desesperación, sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

-Tenemos que dárselo-

-Ahora es sobrevivencia-

Escuché decir derrotados a mis hermanos.

Entonces me dirigí al Ángel de la Muerte.

-No te ves un mal chico. Eclipsa te ha robado algo, y debes recuperarlo antes de que te pierdas a ti mismo- le dijo.

-Tú tienes el libro anciano- me dijo confiado.

Y saqué de entre mis roídas ropas el tomo del Libro de Asima, que mi padre me había dado al cumplír 30 años, y a él su padre a los 30 y así desde que el pueblo nació.

Me tocó perder la estafeta.

Miré a ese chico con el desprecio que deja el perder todo mi legado de golpe, y en un amanecer.

Y él me sonrió, uno de sus colmillos era largo.

-Te prometo, que esta tarde estarás conmigo en el Paraíso- me dijo.

Y levantó su mano negra con la palma apuntando hacia el cielo.

Entonces todo se comenzó a poner negro, la gente, los niños corrían despavoridos mientras el sol desaparecía y nos vimos envueltos en una oscuridad que cala los huesos.

Se fueron yendo los sentidos.

Deje de ver, de oír, de sentir, de hablar…de pensar."

Cuando Star terminó de leer la carta sintió que iba a vomitar.

Tom tenía una mano en la cabeza asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kelly se tapaba con ambas manos la boca y definitivamente Ponyhead si vomito en un arbusto.

Habían ido al pueblo de Seras el Guerrero por una pista que La señora Lucitor le había pasado a Tom, acerca del Libro de Asima, pero cuando llegaron, no había nada, solo un batallón de soldados muertos en el centro de la plaza, sangre por doquier y ningún habitante.

Como si el pueblo hubiese estado muerto desde siempre.

* * *

Tenemos nuevo capitulo. El marco se pone pesado.

Algunos comentarios:

Thenotoriginalwriter : wow...tu comentario es una pastilla pura de animo. Gracias!

Andy1707: Eclipsa planea...los sueños de Marco... no sé realmente aún como va a terminar todo pero, según mi historial de finales, va a haber lagrimas. jeje

Nobody Silent: que bueno que te atrapo! Yo no pensaba hacerlo, pero una amiga me lo queria y yo queria salirme de lo de siempre, Y todo va bien :)

Lord Frederick : La cordura de marco pende de un hilo. Si esta pero esta muy susceptible. Es como una bomba.

alquimeizer: jeje, y se puede poner muy feo pero no se no se...

Lunineislemon : seráaa...gore...seraa...

Saludos a todos y gracias por los comentarios.

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	5. El Templo Escondido

**Tuve un ligero bloqueo navideño. Pero ya estoy de vuelta. Y con ustedes, aquí esta...**

* * *

-¡Que significa esta carta Eclipsa!- preguntaba un muy molesto Marco quien aún vestía su atuendo negro con adornos dorados, pero sin sombrero ni máscara. Las marcas en su mejilla habían desaparecido.

-¡La mitad de lo que dice aquí es mentira!- reclamó airado el joven.

Eclipsa lo miraba desde su enorme trono con una leve sonrisa. Sostenía entre los dedos de la mano izquierda una larga boquilla de color madera oscura que, al finalizar, sostenía un cigarrillo blanco que despedía un humo azul-violeta. La boquilla en la parte de la punta terminaba en una la cabeza de una víbora, de manera que cada que se la llevaba a la boca, parecía que la besaba.

Eclipsa le dio una calada fuerte, luego con toda calma expresó.

-¿Cómo sabes joven príncipe, que no sucedió realmente?- y soltó el humo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Yo estuve allí! ¿Recuerdas?- dijo él exasperado.

-Y yo también- contestó la dama- estuve allí a través de tus ojos-

-No juegues conmigo Eclipsa- dijo Marco acercándose a ella mientras la bruja sonreía aún más.

-Dime qué es lo que está pasando- dijo el chico ya estando frente a la mewniana.

Ella volvió a calar su boquilla y soltó el humo que golpeo el rostro de un impávido Marco. Alrededor de su cabeza se formaron diminutos pero intensos remolinos de color azul-violeta. Marco logro percibir un aroma un tanto picante.

-El cambio querido, solo es el cambio- dijo ella por fin, luego se acomodó de nuevo en su trono.

-¿Aún recuerdas lo que te prometí?- dijo ella cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

-Me prometiste poder, la oportunidad de ser el campeón de todo Mewni- dijo Marco empuñando su mano negra.

-¿Y no fue eso lo que te di?- continuó Eclipsa.

Marco se detuvo un momento. En eso la hechicera tenía razón, él se sentía poderoso. Aunque le había dolido horrores es verdad que sus alas lo sostenían como si no tuviera peso y dentro de sí un fuego de orgullo llenaba sus pulmones. Pero…

-¡Eso que tiene que ver con que aniquiles a todo un pueblo y me echen a mí la culpa!- dijo él empuñando ambas manos y acercándose peligrosamente a Eclipsa.

-¿Te preocupan?- preguntó inquisitiva.

Marco hizo una mueca y contestó.

-Claro que no, solo no quiero que me atañan muertes que no me pertenecen-

-Ellos no están muertos, están, en otro lugar. A salvo-

-Oh si- dijo sarcástico Marco- están en el Disneylandía del otro mundo a donde van todos los que "desaparecen"- terminó haciendo señas de comillas.

-Están en el Nuevo Mewni mi pequeño-

Marco se sorprendió un poco ante esa mención.

-¿Nuevo Muewni?-

-Sin embargo- dijo la bruja cambiando de tema- tengo una duda ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a los que sí mataste?-

Ella volvió a calar la boquilla.

Marco se irguió orgulloso y soberbio.

-Ellos me atacaron, yo me defendí. Si me hubieran entregado el libro nadie hubiera muerto-

Eclipsa hizo una leve mueca de disgusto que Marco no alcanzó a notar.

"Así que nadie hubiera muerto"

Eclipsa se movió para descansar la otra pierna.

-Bien, te tengo tu segunda tarea mi Ángel- finalizó la dama mientras calaba de nuevo su boquilla y sus ojos ardían malignamente.

* * *

-¡Es solo una estúpida carta! No tenemos por qué tomarla en serio- menciono Tom a su comitiva quienes andaban bastante afectados.

La idea de que lo que se mencionaba en dicho papel fuera real estrujaba la mente y el ánimo.

-El…el Ángel de la Muerte por leyenda es un ser cruel y despiadado- comentó Kelly tímidamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio.

Star venía seria como pocas veces. Había sentido un cierto horror al pensar que su mejor amigo pudiera cometer el asesinato de todo un pueblo; sin embargo, algo en su cálido corazón repelía dicha idea.

-Marco es inocente hasta probar lo contrario- dijo la rubia deteniéndose.

Y es que una vez que encontraron (muy casualmente para gusto de todos) y leyeron la misiva en la plaza del pueblo habían decidido retirarse de allí y replantear su situación.

-¡La idea sigue siendo encontrar a Marco y hacer que desista de todo esto!- finalizó Star.

-No creo que venga así de fácil- acertó Janna

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- intervino Lucitor –eres una humana, te puede lesionar. Deberías regresar a tu mundo- aunque no lo dijo con ese tono, a la chica del gorro le sonó como reproche.

-Tengo mis propios trucos niño diablo- le contestó con ojos entrecerrados.

Tom iba a responder algo pero Ponyhead intervino.

-Esto no ayuda en nada. Sabes Tom, yo tampoco soy así como una hechicera y sinceramente me muero de ganas de meterme bajo mi cama hasta que esto termine-

-¿Y por qué simplemente no lo haces?- dijo Tom ya molesto.

Pony no dijo más, pero volteo a ver a una Star que miraba hacia la nada sin prestarles un dejo de atención.

Tom la vio y comprendió. Un punto ácido nacido de los celos le pegó nuevamente pero ante la precaria situación y basándose en las enseñanzas de su asesor de la ira, lo dejo de lado.

-Bien- dijo el chico quien se dirigió a Star.

-Star yo…-

-Tom- expreso sin voltear a verlo la dama rubia.

-¿Me repites que fue lo que te dijo tu madre sobre ese libro?-

-C-claro- dijo el chico, y aclarándose la garganta repitió.

-Mi madre me dijo que el Libro de Asima perteneció a un Demonio Hechicero muy poderoso hace miles de años-

-¿Es decir que no todos los demonios son hechiceros?- interrumpió Ponyhead.

-No Ponyhead, los demonios tienen poderes por su naturaleza en sí. Pero para ser hechiceros deben, como todos, aprender a serlo- adelantó Kelly.

-Gracias Kelly- dijo Tom y continuó.

-El libro posee magia negra arcana muy poderosa, mi madre cree que Eclipsa ya lo tuvo alguna vez y que con ello casi devastó todo Mewni. Hasta que fue derrotada por el Alto Consejo. Me dijo que sería lo primero que quisiera recuperar-

-Y Marco se lo llevó- murmuró Janna.

-Detesto a Eclipsa- contestó Star.

-Recuerda que tu madre nos prohibió enfrentarla –recordó Kelly.

-Y no lo haremos- Star se volteó para encarar al grupo.

-Voy a usar EL Ojo que Todo lo Ve y ubicaremos a Marco. Tenemos que ir por él.-

-Star- dijo Tom- el Ojo que Todo lo Ve es un hechizo de Eclipsa, si lo usas no sabemos que podría pasar-

-Incluso podría enviarnos a una trampa- agregó Ponyhead.

-¡Y que más tenemos! Ninguno tiene tijeras dimensionales para hacer rápida la búsqueda-

Dijo la princesa de Mewni quien se paró orgullosa y expresó con toda seriedad.

\- Nadie está obligado a venir conmigo-

Y a nadie le gustaba la idea. Pero era cierto que no existía opción más rápida de encontrarle.

-Yo voy- dijo Tom tomando la mano de su novia.

-Y yo- Dijo janna.

-Yo igual- Continuo Kelly.

Todos vieron a Ponyhead.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieren hacer de esto un encuentro telenovelesco para salvar un amigo? Son una bola de cursis, con que todos dijeran "si" era suficiente. ¡Y si! si voy, pero solo porque tengo dudas de como acabara todo este relajo-

Entonces Star sonrió por fin, saco su varita y se colocó en posición de invocación.

Cuando el Ojo que Todo lo Ve se manifestó, todos se dedicaron a buscar a Marco. En la imagen aparecía solo el cielo de la tarde de un lugar cualquiera.

Movió el hechizo un poco hasta que diviso un punto que se movía a una velocidad impresionante por el cielo.

Usando los efectos de la vara, acercó la imagen. Lo que vieron sorprendió a todos.

Era un marco aún ataviado con los ropajes negros. Pero, ante la asombro de todos, él volaba en unas inmensas alas membranosas.

-Wow- dijo Ponyhead- el perdedor se ve cool-

-¡Ponyhead!- exclamó Star

-Bueno, es verdad- reitero Janna.

Y Kelly se le quedo viendo con intriga.

-¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?!- exclamó Tom- ¡esto es serio!

-Tranquilo diablito, tú también eres genial- dijo burlonamente Janna.

-¿A dónde se dirige?- invocó Star al Ojo.

Todos observaron una inmensa colina que estaba justo antes de un inmenso bosque.

-Ese lugar…- dijo Star- no sé cómo se llama. Pero sé dónde está. Y no es lejos de aquí.-

El pueblo del Guerrero Seras, donde habían encontrado la carta, se encontraba al pie de una montaña justo en entre el inmenso valle al norte del Reino Butterfly, al suroeste del Bosque Certain Death y al sureste del Garbach Beach. Lugar donde técnicamente ellos se encontraban.

El lugar al que se dirigía Marco, estaba bastante al norte del Reino Pigeon, casi al sur del reino Waterfolks, justo en la naciente de un inmenso bosque caducifolio.

Les quedaba bastante cerca.

(para ubicarse, chequen el mapa)

* * *

Marco se deslizaba como un bólido entre las blancas nubes.

Sus enormes alas, plegadas haca atrás, solo se abrían de vez en cuando para dar un nuevo impulso que duraba varios minutos.

En tierra, una vaga sombra que atemorizaba a los habitantes de los pueblos se manifestaba.

¿Quién era ese espectro?

Solo algunos ancianos lo sabían.

El Ángel de la Muerte. Eclipsa había vuelto.

En el cielo el chico mentalizaba un solo pensamiento.

Hacerse de dos gemas, una negra y otra carmín que se encontraban en un templo muy antiguo.

-Maldita Eclipsa, cree que soy su mandadero- refunfuñaba el joven.

-Si no fuera porque sé que traerá paz a Mewni la mandaría con sus pálidas mejillas a …-

" _te estoy oyendo idiota"_

-A hacerse un maniquiur a la tierra, te hace falta en los pies-

" _cuando me viste los pies pervertido"_

-Cuando duerme mi ¡oh! soberana reina oscura- y el chico sonrió malignamente.

" _Resulta que mi Ángel de la Muerte es un comediante, hubiera elegido a la chica de nombre Janna"_

Marco no aguanto la risa y mientras sorteaba las nubes destapó una enorme carcajada que asustó a un rebaño en tierra.

-Si la hubieras elegido a ella, ya estuvieras muerta ¡OH! mi amada reina- y volvió a reír mientras a lo lejos distinguía su destino.

El joven extendió sus alas para bajar velocidad, dio una vuelta de campana para dirigirse a tierra y aterrizar con una rodilla en el suelo mientras el polvo y las hojas se alejaba por el violento golpe de viento provocado al llegar.

Marco diviso el lugar con tranquilidad, frente a él se levantaba una colina que no llegaba a ser montaña, atrás, un espeso bosque.

Camino entre los pastos de aquel hermoso paraje hasta que encontró la señal, una roca de unos 4 metros de alto por 5 de ancho. Sin musgo, totalmente limpia.

El joven miró su mano negra con cierto orgullo y haciendo una pequeña kata, dejo caer un limpio golpe en el centro de aquel peñasco. Justo como la bruja le había informado.

Su puño entró hasta la muñeca y la fractura creció verticalmente hacía arriba y hacia abajo.

Pronto con un terrible estruendo la piedra se pulverizó explotando. Marco, de un aleteó se alejó varias decenas de metros.

Según las instrucciones de eclipsa, al destruir la piedra, la colina se desgajaría, dejando ver, un templo más viejo que cualquiera.

Un temblor sacudió la zona y el cuerpo de tierra se cimbró dejando caer poco a poco sus tierras hasta desvanecerse como un cuerpo coloidal sin fuerza de fusión.

Frente a él, un templo destruido y lleno de hierba invasiva. Y una inmensa puerta rectangular invitándole a entrar.

* * *

-¿Por qué lo has enviado allí?- sonó como un susurro una voz que retumbó en las paredes de aquel extraño lugar.

Era la cocina del palacio donde en ese momento habitaba Eclipsa. La hechicera se servía impávidamente un café.

-Mis razones tengo- dijo mientras le echaba un par de cucharadas de crema a la infusión.

-Me hubieras mandado a mí. Soy más fuerte que ese engendro idiota- volvió a sonar en las paredes.

-Quizá- dijo ella agitando la taza con una pequeña cuchara.

La cocina era amplia. En el centro había una mesa larga y rectangular. En el lugar había ollas colgadas, sartenes, vasos, copas y algo sinceramente parecido a un refrigerador.

-Pero tú me eres inestable-

-¡¿Y el idiota no?!- respondió agresiva la voz.

Eclipsa dejo de agitar el café poniendo mirada seria.

-¿Cuestionas mis decisiones?-

-Claro que no mi reina- dijo como disculpándose.

-Pero si me hubiera mandado a mí, yo ya le hubiera entregado la varita de Star, la cabeza rubia de la princesa y de la reina y de todos sus amigos-

Eclipsa sonrió, dio un sorbo a su café para luego decir.

-Ese es el problema engendro, tú no usas la cabeza- y dio un sorbo más a la bebida, luego agregó.

-La Alta Comisión de Magia me está buscando. Y yo me preparo para recibirlos como se debe-

* * *

SEDE DE LA ALTA COMISION DE MAGIA –varias horas antes-

El ambiente alrededor de la mesa era de confusión y total desconcierto. Era bastante raro que Moon les citara de una manera tan urgente.

Aunque ya la situación generaba malas expectativas, sinceramente, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vendría.

-Eclipsa escapó- dijo con seriedad y fuerza la reina de Mewni siendo la única de pie en aquella mesa ovalada.

Todos se estremecieron. Las serpientes de Rhombulos se agitaron.

Hackepoo se llevó las manos a la cara con una expresión de fastidio.

-Te lo dije Moon. Te lo dije- dijo como arrastrando la voz.

-¿Pero cómo pasó esto?- pregunto Omnitraxus bastante contrariado.

-El campo de protección que colocamos era demasiado fuerte para su endeble magia- continuó.

Moon miraba hacía un lado. Toda la responsabilidad era suya. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una presión como la de esa madrugada.

-¿Y bien Moon?- acentuó la albina.

-Ella fue liberada; por el Ángel de la Muerte-

-¡¿Qué?!- Expresaron casi al unísono.

Y todo se volvió una cacofonía de preguntas y reclamos.

"¿Pero que Mewniano accedería?"

"¡Se necesita de mucha magia para crear a ese ser!"

"Es que es simplemente imposible que accediera a ese nivel de magia"

Y por fin:

-¡¿Cómo pudo ocurrir si estaba encerrada en tu castillo?!- pregunto Omnitraxus alterado.

Sinceramente Moon sintió que algo en el corazón se le descolgaba. Ellos tenían razón.

Y aún faltaba el golpe más duro.

-Así es, pasó bajo mi techo. Ella actuó fue muy taimada, parecía no hacer nada. Incluso se presentó agradable, ustedes la vieron-

-¡Yo jamás baje la guardia!- exclamó Rhombulus y sus serpientes sacaron sus lenguas bífidas.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Hakepoo – dime Moon-

-¿Y quién es el actual Ángel?-

Todos voltearon a ver a la Reina. Su semblante era el de una persona a punto de llorar.

-¿Star?- preguntó con cautela el ama de las tijeras

Moon solo movió la cabeza en negativa y levantó la vista para ver directamente a la chica albina.

A Hakepoo se le encogió la pupila de sus grandes ojos, aspiro leve y rápido.

-Es Marco…- dijo casi como un susurro HKP mientras su corazón se encogía.

-¿Marco? ¿El chico humano?- preguntó Omnitraxus viendo a Moon.

Moon suspiró un poco y dijo.

-Pasó justo bajo mi techo. Al parecer el chico uso la magia de la varita para salvar a Star de una dimensión en la que estaba perdida, y al hacerlo quedó impregnado de magia. Yo no lo supe hasta anoche, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera dejado quedarse más en el palacio. Eclipsa sintió ese dejo de magia y trabajo la mente del chico alrededor de una semana. Lo lleno de ambición y aprovecho sus debilidades-

Suspiró un poco.

-Lo corrompió-

Omnitraxus interrumpió el relato.

-Pero aun así el chico no tiene la magia suficiente para romper nuestra barrera, es imposible.-

-Él; uso la varita de Star- finalizó Moon.

Y se hizo un silencio de muerte.

-¿entiendes lo que esto significa?- preguntó Rhombulus.

-Si- dijo la reina- para detener a Eclipsa, vamos a tener que destruir, a Marco-

Y una lágrima de dolor corrió por la mejilla de Moon. Ella sabía lo que el chico significaba para su hija.

Hakepoo se mantenía en silencio. Su mente era una maquinaria trabajando en asimilar la precaria situación. Sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro y se mordía una uña; trataba de encontrar respuestas donde solo había una obvia., Luego se le vino un pensamiento que le dejo un escalofrío.

-¡Moon! No me digas que Star y su pequeña comitiva fueron a tratar de "rescatarlo"- dijo alterada la albina.

-Yo- dijo con cierta pena- no pude detenerlos, me era urgente hablar con ustedes-

La respuesta altero a Hakepoo, sin embargo, se controló y dijo.

-Bien, esta es la situación, Eclipsa no ha recuperado todo su poder así que tenemos que ubicar donde se esconde ¡ya!- dijo golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

-Nadie ataca solo, una vez la ubiquen me dan alarma y vamos todos con todo lo que tengamos. Organícense, sepárense y busquen en los templos más antiguos de Mewni-

-Y ¿tú que harás?- pregunto Rhombulus quien odiaba que le dieran órdenes.

-Yo voy a buscar a esos tontos y detenerlos- los miró a todos con mucha seriedad antes de soltar unas amargas palabras.

-Marco los va matar-

* * *

Marco se dirigía volando a toda velocidad por un largo pasillo lleno de telarañas y cuadros vacíos que el tiempo se había encargado de aniquilar. Quería acabar con toda la situación de la busqueda lo más rápido posible.

-Que fastidio de castillo- pensaba hasta que divisó, por fin, una salida.

Una vez que la dejo atrás, se encontró en lo que debió ser una gran sala de recepción.

Aun se encontraban dos tronos de piedra bastante dañados sobre una escalinata larga, mientras al cielo, una cúpula se levantaba muy alto con una extraña pintura que el chico no entendía.

-Es más grande que el castillo donde estamos- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el centro donde buscaba una señal que Eclipsa le había dado.

"En el centro de la sala del palacio, encontraras un símbolo de una luna, una pica y una estrella. Una vez en el círculo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es destruirlo y bajar por un túnel que aparecerá. En la parte baja, encontrarás un cofre de oro sólido. Saca las gemas y deja el cofre allí."

Marco se colocó en el centro, justo encima de donde se veía lo que debió ser el emblema de la casa: una gran luna menguante, el símbolo de las picas en el centro y cubriéndolo todo en el círculo, una gran estrella tipo pentagrama.

-Bien- dijo tronándose los dedos- acabemos con esto- y preparó su mano negra en un puño, la levantó hacia el cielo, y de un solo impulso lo impactó en el centro.

La piedra cedió de inmediato, la zona se resquebrajo y cayó a las profundidades de un inmenso pozo. Marco desplegó sus alas y procedió a descender elegantemente.

Definitivamente más que un túnel era un pozo. Las paredes estaban terriblemente enmohecidas y se respiraba cada vez más un ambiente cargado de humedad. Casi dañaba la nariz.

El chico aterrizó sobre un piso de tierra compactada. Miró a ambos lados y se encontró con esqueletos con arcaicas armaduras por todos lados. Muchos no eran humanos.

Camino en el único sendero que se le presentaba y, bajo una mortecina luz que nacía de la pared misma, se encontraba sobre un pedestal de mantel negro como la pez, un cofre de oro.

EL joven se acercó con premura. Observó el objeto y sin más simplemente lo abrió.

Allí, sobre lo de debería ser terciopelo dorado se encontraban dos gemas ovaladas, una roja carmín y otra negra ébano.

Marco las tomó sin miedo y notó que pesaban, como si fueran hechas de plomo.

-Magia sólida- dijo riendo y procedió a colocarlas en los bolsillos interiores de su saco.

Entonces un gran estruendo cimbró toda la zona. Un poco de tierra se desprendió del techo y, ante el temor de que la estructura se le viniera encima, Marco corrió hacia la boca del túnel para desplegar sus alas y salir lo más rápidamente que pudiera de dicha trampa.

Las paredes del túnel eran un visaje ante la rapidez del vuelo del chico. Hacia arriba diviso la salida como un sol y atravesó esa luz para quedar suspendido en el aire con sus alas extendidas.

Sinceramente haciendo una pose dramática. Amaba tener alas.

Pero su confianza fue su error.

Detrás de él una gran masa de piedras de forma humanoide se manifestó.

Era enorme, de unos 5 metros de alto y enromes brazos. En uno de ellos sostenía una gigantesca macana gris con la que impactó brutalmente la espalda al chico. }

Marco se estrelló violentamente contra una de las paredes del palacio. Enterrándole dentro.

El chico sintió un dolor terrible en la espalda, un ardor lacerante. Se movió para salir del agujero que había creado en la pared y cayó con una rodilla en el suelo.

Pero él sonreía.

-Por fin, una batalla verdadera-

Se incorporó dando media vuelta y se dio cuenta que el golem se dirigía hacia él preparando nuevamente su enorme maza.

Marco sacudió su mano izquierda, la mano negra, y concentró energía oscura.

-Veamos qué tan duro eres pedazo de guijarro- y le lanzó un potente rayo negro que impacto directo al pecho del monstruo.

Hubo una explosión, pedazos de piedra salieron volando; pero el monstruo simplemente, no se detuvo.

Marco, siendo sorprendido nuevamente no pudo esquivar y recibió otro impacto que lo barrio hacia otra de las paredes quedando enterrado nuevamente.

Al impactar, sintió que su cabeza se abría dejando sentir un líquido cálido brotar.

Y la ira se manifestó.

Se escapó del agujero colocándose de nuevo de pie, el monstruo nuevamente arremetió en su contra.

El chico notó que el ataque mágico no le había hecha casi nada.

-Con que eres duro a la magia engendro-

Invoco su máscara de calavera y sus ojos rojos se manifestaron como inyectados en lava.

-Veamos que tal eres a un ataque físico-

Sacudió su mano derecha y se manifestó su brazo de monstruo. Y se lanzó en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra aquel extraño guardián de piedra.

* * *

-Y..¿le contaste a tu protegido del Guardián de Carne?- preguntó burlona la voz en la cocina.

Eclipsa dio un sorbo a su tercera taza de café.

-¿Y arruinarle la sorpresa? Para nada- dijo.

-jejeje- se escuchó la risa maligna como un eco por todas partes-

\- el Golem de Carne lo puede matar. Es muy poderoso, inmune a la magia-

-No mande a Mi Ángel de la Muerte a probar su fuerza, él lo puede vencer-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Quiero que se encienda, que pruebe la ira, que conozca la sangre en su esplendor. Que deje al santo atrás y que se manifieste el Guerrero sin Dios-

-Te aseguro que las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes- finalizó Eclipsa.

-Ya veo…dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo la voz.

* * *

Para ese entonces, Star, Tom, Janna, Kelly y Ponyhead estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada del templo en el que Marco luchaba.

Se habían dirigido al lugar en una de las carrozas fúnebres de Tom. Los caballos esqueletos iban a todo lo que daba.

Había incertidumbre entre ellos.

Iban a verse nuevamente, con Marco y sinceramente, no sabían qué esperar.

* * *

 **Díganme, comenten. ¿Que les ha parecido?**

 **Las cosas se complican y se van a poner peor en el siguiente.**

 **Espero actualizar más rápido pero esta historia me esta costando por su intensidad.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


End file.
